Who?
by Madras
Summary: Ginny is the new Chaser of the Cannons, but she isn´t the only one whos new. Who is going to be their new Coach? A few changes were made
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, everyone who reads this. For the first time in a few months, I´m going to try and write a story. Alone. Without Tash. Only me. …

Now I scared myself, great. OK, I don´t if Tash continued her stories or when she will continue them. Actually I haven´t seen her since the first November. Hm, I should call her more. Well anyway. This is my story, my idea, I think so anyway, and I´m going to write it down now. And I hope when you have read it, that you will review.

Ness

* * *

There she was again. On the bench next to her coach. Why didn´t he let her play? Wasn´t she good enough to be tested? That were the few questions Ginny asked herself these days. 

She was now 23 years old and the chaser of the Chudley Cannons. But for three weeks she wasn´t even playing. That's when the team began to loose again, very badly. But the coach didn´t care, he only let her sit next to him and watch the game. She tried to ask him why, so many times but he never answered. Till the manager came up to the team one day, after practice and explained that the coach won´t be there any longer. It was a great shock for Ginny and the rest of the team. They loved their coach and now a new one would have to come.

"But why? I mean, he was the best coach we ever had!" the keeper asked and stood up to the manager. Even though, he was a lot shorter then him he didn´t care.

"Mr Morgan, doesn´t have the strength to train you anymore, he realised that he few days ago. I´m sorry to tell you, but you´re going to get a new coach. But I have to search for one." The manager John Gill tried to make eye contact, but none of the players looked up. "Tomorrow will be your last training session with him. Enjoy it." and then he vanished.

"What kind of coach are we going to get?" Angelina Johnson, who had been in school with Ginny, asked the rest of the players, but no one was going to answer until Ginny stood up from her sitting position and looked at Angelina.

"Maybe it´s time to show Mo that he can be proud of us. What do you think? Should we give our best at tomorrows practice? Or should we just be the same losers as always?" When Ginny said that, something made her jump up and down. But it worked, the others stood up and agreed." That's the spirit. See ya all tomorrow morning." she cheered and went to get ready for the all known weekend Weasley dinner party. Which was held ones a month, where everyone was going to show up and have fun.

Ginny was always nervous. Because Harry was going to be there, too. He was an Auror like Ron, they had finished their training together and were proud that they had made it. When Harry turned 20, he defeated Voldemort, with the help of Ron and Hermione, who were now together and awaiting their first child. Harry had his few girlfriends, but they never stayed long. Because they never made it through the Weasley Girlfriend Detector, which Fred and George made up for Harry. They knew, that there were so many girls out there who were only interested in Harrys fame, so they made sure that Harry would never have one of those on his sleeve.

Ginny found it funny, everytime a girlfriend of Harrys made a run for her life. She had never seen the things the twins did to them, because they wanted it to keep it a secret. Not even Harry knew what they did, but he didn´t even care about that.

"GINNY? Is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen, which was the one of Mrs Weasley.

"Yes mum, it´s me." Ginny answered back when she entered the kitchen. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, would you please get the boys downstairs? That would be nice". With ´the Boys´ she ment Alex, Max and Kevin. Or how Ginny liked to call them Tic, Tric and Trac. Those three were the sons of Bill and Fleur. Alex and Max were 6 and Kevin 5. But they weren´t the evil ones. NO. There was Robin and her sister Sarah, they were the evil sisters. The daughters of George and Katie. Those two always made their little jokes with Ginny or blew up their rooms. It remembered Ginny always of the times when the twins used to do that to their room and invented all their products.

"BOYS! GET DOWN!" she yelled and ten seconds later they stood before her like soldiers.

"YES SIR... we mean AUNT". they saluted and hugged their Aunt.

"That´s more like it." Ginny said and smiled.

* * *

That's it for today. I have to write three reports for next week. So, I hope you liked it and I hope also that you will review. That would be really really great. 

Ness


	2. 2

„Aunt Ginny, is it true that there´s going to be a new coach for the Chudley Cannons?" Kevin the youngest, was hugging his aunts laegs.

"Yeah, too bad. But how did you know? I just found out this afternoon." Ginny took the three boys into the living room, where her dad was already waiting for them. He wanted to go into the village with them to get some groceries. That was the normal routine, because Mrs Weasley always forgets something. Most times Ginny loved to join them, but this time she wanted to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are. Ready to annoy the grocer again. It´s a miracle that he even lets you into his shop. After you made such a mess." Arthur Weasley joked and clapped all of them on the shoulder and followed them outside. "I´ll see you at dinner then."

"Ok, dad."

Before Ginny even got into the kitchen, a person appeared behind her. She turned around thinking it was Ron, but when she already hung around the persons neck, she saw that it wasn´t Ron. It was Harry.

"Ginny? …Nice to see you too." He said and grinned down at her. When she looked up at him, his smile grew even wider.

"Arg.. Harry. I thought you were Ron. Sorry. What are you doing here so early?" she asked and blushed, but hid it so that Harry wouldn´t see it.

"It´s ok, quite comfortable too,… I´m here because I was bored in my flat. How was your training today?" together they made their way to the kitchen. Ginny wasn´t sure if she should tell Harry, that they were going to get a new coach or not. He would probably say something like: ´Even with a new coach, you wouldn´t have the smallest chance to win the cup´. Even though she knew that he would never say something like that, she didn´t mention anything about the training.

Mrs Weasley sent Harry outside to degnome the garden and asked Ginny to set the table. While doing that she heard other family members appear in the living room. Bill and Fleur with their son Brad. Then came finally Ron and Hermione, followed by the twins with their wives and the evil sisters, how Ginny called them.

"I see Charlie isn´t here." Harry said when he walked up behind Ginny. She jumped and turned around hitting Harry light on the shoulder.

"Don´t scare me like that, you don´t want me to hex you, do you?" she said.

"Aunt Ginny is going to hex Uncle Harry. Aunt Ginny is going to hex Uncle Harry." Robin cheered.

"I knew that they would act like that. Charlie isn´t here, because there has been a problem with the new dragon. Got his hair burned from his head. Too bad I can´t see him." She pouted.

"Well there is a way, you could see a red head without hair?" Harry grinned, that look showed pure evil.

"And how is that? Are you going to cut it from Rons head?"

"Who said anything about Ron? I was thinking about me cutting your hair, maybe a new style for you?" Ginnys eyes grew wide. "What? Don´t look at me like that. I didn´t mean it. GINNY! Leave me alone." Harry was getting scared. Ginny made her way slowly to Harry. "Ginny, if you don´t stop right now, I´m going to shout for help… GIN get away from me, ok ok, I didn´t mean it like that. I like your hairstyles, no, I love your hairstyles. The best you ever had."

Ginny stopped and Harry took a deep breath. "You know, this is the only hairstyle I ever had, but thank you." She said and turned to Robin. "Would you mind, if I told you to leave? I want to hit uncle Harry to pulp." Robin ran out of the room and Ginny turned to Harry again. " So where were we?"

"I do anything, but don't hit me. Im too young to die." Than he made a run for his life.

"Forget it." She said and ran after him. What they didn´t know was that they were watched by the rest of the family. Everyone was standing in the doorway.

"When your finished, would you please come and join us in the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready." Mrs Weasley said and walked away.

"But if you want we can bring it here, you would be by yourselves." Fred said and smiled at them.

"Or we just go with you and you forget all your comments and I won´t hex you!" Ginny said and everyone agreed to that.

* * *

That´s it for today. Hope you liked it and that you´ll review.

Ness 


	3. Chapter 3

I don´t know how long this chapter is going to be, because i have to make sure that´ll get another four hours of sleep. Because tonight at midnight, that's in 10 hours, I´m going to the movies and watch the new Harry Potter movie. HURRAY. OK, I´m gonna start now.

Ness

* * *

Ginny walked behind Harry, who was still afraid that she would hex him. But Ginny wasn´t even thinking about that at the moment, there was something else on her mind. She was thinking about what Harry said to her, that he loved her hairstyle. Was he just saying that or did he mean it? Well, whatever it ment, Ginny had it stuck in her head, like a song.

"Is something wrong Gin Gin?" Fred or George asked when he saw that Ginny wasn´t paying any attention and almost ran into the wall. "You look like you´ve got something on your mind."

"Wha… no I´m good. It just that my coach is going to retire and we are going to need a new one." She explained and sat down next to her mother and Harry. "I just hope it´s not this Tony Guy, he trained some Team in Italy, but it didn´t help very much, they just got worse and worse. After the season, every player quit."

"That´s bad. And it would be even worse for the Chudley Cannons, after they had such a great start when you got there. Maybe I should go and ask if I could train you!" said Ron and took a sip from his butterbeer. "I mean, I always wanted to go to the Cannons."

"You would do that? You would change your auror job for us?" Ginnys eyes went wide and tears started o form. She was the happiest person in the world.

"I´ll see what I can do." He said and started to eat his food. "Harry would you please give me the potatoes?"

"Please close your mouth Ron." Hermione was looking at him with disgust.

"Whatever, I have to hurry. Tonks wants to see me after dinner for some sort of mission. Do you know something about that Harry?"

"Not really, but I´ve heard that she wants a few people to go to France for inspection. That's all I know." Hermiones face lighted up and she began to jump up and down.

"Do you think, you´ll get sent there? Do you think I can come with you? How long do you …" she began asking questions ´til Harry put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. "what?"

"Hermione, please be quiet. To many questions at once." Ginny said and laughed, when she saw the face of her friend.

"Let´s go and show me that you can play Quidditch." Mo the Coach said and let them fly.

"Aye!"

While the Team trained, the manager made his way to the coach. Who sat on his bench and watched for the last time how his team trained.

"Mr Morgan?" John Gill asked and tapped the man infront of him on the shoulder. "I´m sorry too disturb you, but there is the new coach. He wanted to see you before the team sees him."

"Yes, I´ll be in my office in five minutes." He said and looked away.

"Thank you!"

"Hey Ginny, look! Mo leaves his bench. He never did that, while we were flying." Angelina said to Ginny when she passed her the Quaffle. Ginny threw it further to the others.

"Probably something important." She said, but she couldn´t believe what she said either. Catching the Quaffle again and throwing it away.

"TEAM! DOWN!" Mo yelled and waited for the people in the sky to come down. His eyes were wide. "Come with me please." He said and they followed. "I´ve met your new coach. He has quiet a history, many of you know him, probably from school. Ginny must be the only one who knows him best."

"It´s RON!" she yelled happy.

"No, not your brother or any other of them." He said and smiled at her. "It´s the one and only…"

"Harry Potter" Ginny sighed and looked around to search for him. "Where is he, that prat. He could have told me yesterday, but nooo he just wanted to annoy me."

"Yes you´re right. It´s Harry Potter. He went for the job, right after his friend your brother Ginny, got to know he has to go to France."

"Oh great. A very happy Hermione." Angelina and Ginny said together. "So where is he?"

"Why are you missing me?" a voice from behind her said.

* * *

OK, now it´s only 8 hours till I´m sitting in the movies.

NeSs


	4. Chapter 4

YES! I´rve seen the fourth Harry Potter movie at midnight till 3 o´clock this morning. And just four hours later I had to go to school. But it was great but I won´t go to the movies so early anymore. All I can say is watch the movie, it´s awesome.

By the way, this film came one day earlier here in Germany than in Britain or the US. Which is really cool, the only thing that was bad, was that I had to watch in german. The voices from the characters are …, well not good.

I´ll continue now only for those who read this aweful little story of mine. #grin#

It snowed today, isn´t that great. November 16th and the first snow. YES, I´ve mine bet. That makes 10 euros. LoL Have fun reading

Ness

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ginny asked herself but turned around and looked at the green eyed wonderboy of her dreams. "Why me? Why always me?"

"Hello Team, as you know now, I´m Harry Potter your new coach and I hope we´ll all get on well. I´ve heard that you´re training right now and I would like to watch for a bit, to see where you at and where we´re going to continue next week."

The team just nodded and looked at the man who stoo before them, some of them couldn´t believe that the Harry Potter who saved all of them was now going to train them, probably the worst team in the league. Others were just happy that it wasn´t some guy who was know as ´the terror for any team´ or as ´the nightmare´.

"Lets go, you´re not finished yet." Said Mo and shooed them onto the field. "Those are going to be the best team in the league, if they would just trust eachother more and have more fun with the game. The only person who has been getting better and better is Ginny. You know, Potter. You have to watch out, do not under any circumstances get on the bad side of Ginny Weasley. She will hunt you and your dreams, I´ll tell you. She hasn´t played in a match for a while and is really pissed off at me, but only because I wanted to show the team that they could do everything as well as with Ginny in the match."

"I´ll keep that in mind. When we were both still in school, we were both in the gryffindor quidditch team. I was the seeker and she the chaser. She made the points while I tried to catch the snitch. But when I wasn´t allowed to play and she had to take my part as seeker. Well let me tell you this, I was afraid to go to the bathroom alone. She would stand next to the door and ask me thousands of questions, why I always had to get into trouble."

Mr Morgan began to laugh, that was his Ginny. His best chaser. And she wouldn´t change for anyone or anything. "Yeah that's her alright."

"Mo. With this little present, we wanted to thank you for everything you did for us. You tried to save a team which was hopeless at the beginning, but with your help we finally won some games again. Thank you so much." Marek Burg, the team captain said and gave a his old team coach a signed photograph of the team. Everyone had wrote something, some were memorys and some were special saying he used to say to them.

"Thank you. And remember a game lasts as long as the snitch is in the game. So don´t give up." Mo said and hugged his team. "I´ll try on coming to every game of yours. And that´s a promise."

The party lasted very long. When Mrs Weasley woke up the next morning and made breakfast, Ginny was still at the party and enjoying herself. But at 10 o´clock she came home really tired.

"Ginny? I thought you had been home hours ago?" her mother said and looked at her daughter. "You look like you had more than one drink."

"Well, lets say it this way. It was more than one drink too many." Ginny mumbled and tried to lie down on the floor.

"Oh no, you won´t lie down on the floor. Go to your room and lie down on your bed."

"But mum… the floor… is so comf… comfortable." She yawned and closed her eyes. Only seconds later she was fast asleep on the floor.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Mrs Weasley tried, but there was no way her daughter was going to wake up. "Alright, I´ll just let her lie there, but if her back hurts later, it´s not my fault."

Right at that moment Harry appeared next to her and made her jump. "I´m sorry if I´ve scared you Mrs Weasley."

"Oh Harry, don´t worry." She answered and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check on Ginny, that's all. She was quiet mad at me yesterday." He said and looked to his feet. "But I think that's no use now. She´s out cold."

"Would you be so nice and bring her to her room?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you, my dear."

* * *

Alrighty now. I hope you will review and tell me how you liked it.

NeSs


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny was still fast asleep when Harry put her on her bed. He stayed for a bit and just looked at her.

"It will always be the same with you, won´t it Gin?" he said to the sleeping girl infront of him, who began to shiver. "Yeah, nothing has changed. It´s hot in here like in a sauna and she feels cold." He took her blanket and threw over her.

"… mummy?… floor Ginny mumbled and turned to her side. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to leave when he heard her mumble something again. "… Harry .. that git… can´t even catch… the slightest thing… "

"Yeah right, thanks. I´ll remember that." He told her and left the room slowly. "Sleep tight, Gin." With that he was out of the room.

"Thnak you Harry, if you hadn´t brought her up therem she would have stayed on the floor for the next few hours. Would you like some tea?" Mrs Weasley said, after Harry came back downstairs.

"Yes, please. Did she just came back from the party?" he asked.

"Yes, she probably had a lot of fun. Weren´t you at the party, too?"

"Nah, I wanted to let the have fun with their old coach, they will have their pleasure meeting on the pitch with me next week." He grinned and took a sip of his tea.

"What will you …" Mrs Weasley wanted to asked, but got interrupted by a very tired Ginny. "Ginny? You´re awake?"

"I need a drink." She said and said down next to Harry.

"Gin?"

"That would be great, do have a glas?" Ginny said and leaned over to Harry and looked him in the eye.

"Are you nuts? You´ve just partyed for over 12 hours and still want a glas of gin?" Harry asked astonished. "I never want to go to a drinkparty with you."

"Do I know you?" she asked and scrachted her head. "Maybe I saw you somewhere."

Harry shook his head and stood up, pult her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. She didn´t even do anything about it, she just fell asleep again.

"Good morning team." Harry said. It was 5 in the morning and Harry began his first training session. That was the time when his new team began to hate him, most of all Ginny.

"It´s not morning, Harry. It´s middle of the bloody night. Normal people sleep at this time of hour." She said and strechted herself. Harry tried not to laugh, but also not to look at her.

"Well I thought you were Quidditch players and not just normal people. Well alright. You normal people will have to learn that I will hold all of hour training sessions this early. And now… 5 rounds around the pitch… without the brooms Angelina."

"I hate you Potter, I promise, when I´m finished with you, you´ll pray that you have never wanted to be the coach." Angelina said and just glared at him.

"We will see later. Now RUN!" Harry loved his new job. And after a few weeks the team would understand why he was doing that kind of training. Everytime Ginny was near him she began to curse at him and tried to catch his robes. But he was too fast and ran a while infront of her to annoy her. "That´s enough, take a short brake."

"My short brake will be 5 years long." Angelina almost whispert, but everyone heard her and agreed.

"Come on, that wasn´t so bad. I do that every morning. Next I want to see the beaters in action, if that´s alright. Then the seeker and last the chasers and the keeper. Now let´s go!" Harry looked at the people infront of him, they just nodded and stood up. "Those who have nothing to do now, can sit down and watch. Beaters come with me."

When Harry was out of sight, Ginny fell onto the grass and fell asleep like the rest of them.

* * *

That´s it for today, I have to write my report. Maybe tomorrow or Saturday I´ll continue.

NeSs


	6. Chapter 6

„Chasers and the Keeper, please come down. You´re next." Harry yelled and shot all of them a glare.

"Harry?… Ginny won´t wake up, I think she´s dead." Angelina yelled back.

Harry saw that the redhead lied on the bench, sleeping. He grinned and walked up to her. "Yeah, she might be now, but in a second she will be running up and down the pitch, you go ahead." He said and sat down on the bench below Ginnys.

"Yes Coach." They sat and left for the pitch.

"Ginny? I know that you can hear me! Wake up or you won´t play for the next few games." He said and was surprised when Ginny moved to her left side, so that when she opens her eyes she would look straight into Harrys eyes. "GINNY!" Nothing happened.

´Damn it, why would he shout so loud?´ she thought, but still wouldn´t open her eyes. Still the same as always.´

"Ginny, you know what? I´ve had it with you. First you sleep on the floor which looked kind of cute, then I had to carry you to your room again because you were kind of sleepwalking and now this? I really thought I could count on you."

What a sap story… WHAT? Did he just say that it looked cute when I was on the ground? Has he got his socks high enough? I´ll give him something to think about, but first I have to stand up.´ she thought and tried to get up. "Har..ry? Can´t…get up!" she mumbled.

"If wasn´t your friend I would say too bad, but Ron would kill me if I wouldn´t." he said and helped her up. "You know, this is the third time I had to help you and that in a week."

"Thank you, you´re my hero. What can I do to thank you?" she said and acted as if she was a poor and weak woman in need.

"Get yourself on the pitch and show me that you CAN play quidditch and I may let you play next week."

"Aye Captain." She saluted and marched off. "Stupid git…"

"I heard that!" he said and she was shocked and ran off.

Right after Ginny scored her last Quaffle, they were allowed to go home. Harry waited next to the changing room for Ginny, Mrs Weasley wanted them to get something from Diagon Alley, but Harry didn´t want to go alone.

"AHHH, my nightmare in person." Ginny yelled when she saw Harry.

"Oh, I always thought I was your dream come true. But anyway, your mum wanted me to tell you that she wanted us to get her a book from Diagon Alley." Harry said, a bit sad.

"What´s it called?" she asked and rolled her eyes at him.

"Luke Luckson´s way to get a big Family fed." He said and grinned.

"No really, what´s it called." She wanted to know.

"Something for the garden… Oh I remember now. Gardening easily made." He said and took her bag from her. "here let me help you."

"Why thank you."

Together they left for Diagon Alley. When they made it to the bookstore, they got stopped by Neville and Luna.

"Hey Harry, Ginny. It´s been a while, hasn´t it?" Luna asked and Neville agreed.

"Yeah, quite a bit, how are you?" Ginny asked and hugged her friends.

"Really good, and you? I heard you´re the new coach of the chudley Cannons, is that true?" Neville said and shook Harrys hand.

"Yeah, he is a real torture for us. Today was our first training session, he made us begin at 5 am."

"And she was fast asleep in her first brake, no one could wake her up." Harry said but got hit on the head by her. "Sorry, so what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just a bit of shopping. I saw Ron just a few minutes ago, maybe you´ll see him, too. He went to the twins shop."

"Thank you. We´ll see you next week, right? At the party." Harry asked and took Ginnys arm to make her go.

"Are you together? You look like it." Luna asked and looked at them knowingly.

"NO!" the two said at the same time and blushed.

* * *

Alright, this is it for today. I want to thank everyone who review and of course Tash who helped me a bit with this one.

Hope you liked it and please review.

Ness


	7. Chapter 7

After the encounter with Neville and Luna, Harry and Ginny walked over to the bookstore. Still trying to loose their blushes.

"Luna is still loony as ever." Harry said and opened the door for Ginny.

"Harry, she´s not loony. She´s well…" she began while trying to find the book.

"Yes?"

"… not loony!" she finished and pulled a copie of Gardening easily made´ out of the shelf. "Here it is, lets buy it and leave. I´m hungry."

"Want to go for lunch at the three broomsticks with me?" Harry asked and payed the book.

"Really?" she asked and looked surprised. What´s wrong with him?´ she thought.

"Yeah why not. I think after this torturing morning, you deserve it." He said.

"Than what are you waiting for? Let´s go!" she said, took his hand and pulled him to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What can I get you, my dears?" the waitress of the three broomsticks asked.

"My stomach says everything, but I would say just Nr.5 and a butterbeer for me." Ginny said and grinned at Harry.

"Yeah, same for me." He said and thanked the woman, as she marched off. "So? You do want to go to the party at the twins shop! I thought you told Hermione no."

"I did, but then I thought I would miss out of something. There will be everyone from Hogwarts who new the twins and probably a lot of people we knew from that time. What about you? Will you go with someone?"

"No, probably not. But I´ll come and enjoy myself a bit, you know that there is going to be a training session the day after."

"NO! You didn´t plan that, did you?" she asked with her eyes wide. Of course he did, it´s Harry damn it.´

"Well you know me, if there is a way to be a mean coach I´ll go and grab that chance."

Ginny hit her head on the table when her lunch arrived next to her. "Thank you!"

Harry started to laugh again, but stopped when he saw the glare Ginny shot him. "Look Gin, do you want to win or do you want to loose?"

"Win of course! But why does it have to be the day after? I mean, it could be the day before the party or even the day of the party, but why the day after?" she was miserable, she wanted to party, she wanted to have fun and then came Harry and destroyed her own little world. "You´re evil!"

"What would you do?" he asked and ate his lunch. "What would you do if I was the seeker and you the coach?"

"I would do the same." She said and took a deep breath. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" - No, I´m not going to let you out of training. Not even if you are my favourite.´ he thought and waited for Ginnys plea.

"Could I stay at your apartment tonight?" she wanted to know. She put her fork and knife down on the table and looked Harry in the eye. "Mum and Dad are going to have some friends over plus some of their grandchildren and I don´t want to baby-sit all of them."

"Wha…" he began his mouth open in disbelieve. Did she just ask that or did I just wish to myself that she would say something like that?´

"I asked you, if I could stay at your place tonight! Would that be alright, with you?" she asked again. Maybe not the best timing, but I had to ask or a dozen kindergarten kids would be hanging on my sleeves tonight.´ she thought.

"…ye…yeah… sure. Yes, of course you can stay at my place. But why don´t you stay at Rons and Hermiones?"

"Well, the two of them are at the movies tonight. Luna is at her parents and I don´t stay at any house of the twins because their children are even worse than them when they were younger."

Harry just sat there and looked at her without saying a word. Ginny was smiling a lot happier than before.

* * *

This has to be it for today. Hope you like it and please review again, it really makes me happy to read them. 

Ness


	8. Chapter 8

Harry couldn´t quite get what Ginny just asked of him. She wanted to stay at his place, which ment he HAD to clean up his apartment.

What am I going to do? I don´t have time to clean up.´ he thought, his face went blank. She will think I´m a pig or something. Well I better warn her.´

"Ginny? You better bring an emergency packet with you. I won´t have any time to clean up and I don´t know if you´ll be able to make it through to the living room, … I don´t think you´ll make it even through the door." He told her and blushed when she began to laugh.

"Don´t worry, six brothers are probably worse than you. And I´m not that of a cleaning person myself. My mum just cleans my room every now and then." She answered and stood up. "Do you want to come with me to the burrow?"

"No, I have to go to Lupin. He wanted to see me before the full moon. Like he always does, a game of chess, stories about the times he spent with my parents and Sirius." He told her and stood up, too. "I´ll see you tonight then."

Ginny nodded and walked away. The book for her mother under her arm. Thinking about what Luna and Neville said to her, how Harry reacted when she asked him if she could stay at his place and about how she´s going to stand the next quidditch training in the morning.

When she arrived at home, her mother already began to ask to degnome the garden, to clean the living room and to put the brooms into the shed. If Ginny could she would have done everything at once. But Mrs Weasley wanted her to do everything by hand.

Always me, the youngest who doesn´t have the money to get a own apartment, has to do the dirty work. Normally Ron would degnome the garden, Percy would have cleaned the living room and the brooms would be up in the air.´ she thought and started to do her shores.

"Can´t you hurry a bit, dear? I need you to get the rooms ready." Mrs Weasley told her daughter and ran back into the house.

"Bla bla bla, as if I haven´t got anything important to do… Well I don´t. But still I´m really tired." She mumbled, looking over to the kitchen window, she saw her mother with a stern look on her face. Ginny was shocked by the looked and continued with her work as fast as possible.

Hours later, she finally finished her work and sat down on a chair, taking a brake. "Finally." She said and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Ginny. You helped me a lot. What are you doing tonight, because if you don´t have anything to do you could spent some time with the children who will come here tonight." Ginnys eyes grew wide and she shook her head very fast.

"No. I have something planed. I´ll stay at Harrys tonight and we´ll probably watch a movie or something, I don´t know, but I won´t be home tonight." She answered and shook her head again.

"I see, you two finally got together then? I always wished for that to happen." Mrs Weasley dreamed and looked into the eyes of her daughter. "Oh, I´m so happy for you! AND why didn´t you tell me that you were together."

Ginny couldn´t believe her mother. Why would she think that Harry and herself would ever be together? She always thought that one day Harry would turn up with a woman who would turn out to be his fiance.

"We´re not together! I just knew that you would ask me to baby-sit and so I asked Hermione if I could stay at their place, but they´re not home tonight, neither is Luna. And I was with Harry before I came here and what else but ask him and he said yes, but that DOESN´T mean we are together." She said and blushed madly of the thought of her and Harry together in the evening.

"Too bad, well, get ready to leave then. The kids will be here any minute."

Ginny stood up as fast as she could and ran up the stairs. Afraid that she may meet those kids and that she may have to play with them.

* * *

Alright, I really hope you liked this chapter. It may take me awhile for the next but I´ll try to continue as fast as possible.

Ness


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny was ready to go, her mum waited for her at the end of the stairs. She smiled at her. Ginny knew perfectly well, what that smile ment. Oh, my daughter is grown up, she finally found her love of her life.´

"Mum! Stop that smile!" she yelled and took the last step, she now stood infront of her mother. "I know what that smile means and you´re wrong! I don´t like Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now go, he probably wonders why you´re late. Here take this with you!" she said and gave her daughter something that was hidden under a kitchen towel. "It´s a cheese cake, Harrys favourite. Tell him, it´s for the great help in the garden last week."

"I will." She answered and took it. "See you tomorrow."

"Have fun, dear." She said and left for upstairs.

Ginny blushed, when she thought about what her mum ment with ´fun´. She took some flopower and went for Harrys apartment.

"What the…" she cursed when she appeared on the other side of the fire place. She almost fell over the things that lay infront of it. She couldn´t make out what it was, she almost thought it was alive. But then she saw that it was a choclate frog, who saved himself for Harrys stomach.

"Ah, Ginny. There you are, I told you about the mess. I just finished with the guest room. You have look, it wasn´t as bad as last month… What do you got there?" he greeted her.

"I´ll tell you, when you tell me why this choclate frog is still alive. It remembers me of Trevor."

"Oh, I tried to eat it just about an hour ago, but I was interupted by an owl from the daily prophet. And now! What´s that?" she asked curious.

"Oh nothing, just your favourite cheese cake my mum made for you." She said and rolled her eyes at him. "But I was thinking about eating it all by myself. Got a problem with that?"

"You wouldn´t." he said and tried to grab it from her.

"Oh yes I would." She held it from him. They were now only a few inches away from eachother. She took a bit from the cake and ate it. "Mhh… delicous. To bad you can´t have some, mum made it really good this time."

Harry moved closer to her and grabed the cake away from her before she could see what he was up too. "Muhahaha. Now I´m going to eat it alone." He said and ran through his mess on the floor. Ginny looked amazed how he made through it without braking his neck.

"Bla Bla Bla. Big words for someone like you!" she said and made a jump. She landed infront of him. "HA. I bet you didn´t expect this. Now give me the cheese cake or I´ll get my wand."

Harry was stuned and before he knew, she was on top of him and grabed the cheese cake. Without getting away from him, she took a big bite from it. "As I said, it´s really delicous. Alright, I´ll give you some. Here!" she held him a bit to him.

"Would you get off me?" he wanted to know.

"Not really. It´s more comfortable than your sofa. Well, you´re more comfortable than anything. Would you mind if I stay here till tomorrow?"

Harry blushed and ate his cake. "Not really you know, but after a while you get really heavy. You have to work out more, maybe tomorrow will be the best time for that." Ginny hit him on the head. "Ouch. Why did you hit me?"

"Figure it out yourself." She said and stood up. "I´m going to put my things into the guest room and you think about the things you said."

* * *

There you go. I have to stop here. Hope you had fun reading I´ll be happy about you´re reviews. They make me REALLY happy, you know.

NeSs


	10. Chapter 10

„HARRY!"

Harry who just sat down on his sofa, jumped up. Running over to the guest room. "WHAT´S WRONG?" he yelled worried looking for something that might be dangerous.

"There is something under the bed. Look what it is." She said and hugged Harrys arm as he made his way to the bed.

"Where?" he asked and almost crawled under it. "I don´t see anything."

"Look carefully. I know that it´s under there. I saw it. And it´s not one of those bloody choclate frogs of yours." She rolled her eyes at him and moved away from him, afraid that something would jump right into his face.

"Sorry Gin, but I don´t see anything. Maybe you just dreamed or something." He said and came out from under the bed. In his hair were nets from spiders.

"You really should clean up more, but I hope you don´t expect me to sleep in here, with an unknown creature, which could be a mutant or something worse, under this bed of yours." She said, still didn´t try to move closer to him. He tried to get the nets out of his hair, but he failed misarable. "Here, let me help you." She said and helped him.

"Thanks, you could have the sofa or the floor. I know you love to sleep on it." He said but Ginny just glared at him.

Half an hour later they just said infront of the TV. They didn´t even talk to eachother. Just stared at the black screen. When a head appeared in the fire place.

"Hello there." The person said.

"Hey Mo! How ya doin´?" Ginny asked and knelled down infront of the fire.

"Ginny? How nice to see you" he said and and smiled at her. "I didn´t expect you to be here."

"Yeah, well." She said, when Harry joined her.

"Hello." He said.

"Harry, just the man I wanted to see." Mo said.

Ginny coughed when he said ´man´. Harry turned to her and glared.

"I heard you have a friendly match tomorrow, is that right?" he wanted to know, while Harry nodded. "That´s good, I just wanted to tell you that it´s best for the team if you let Ginny play for once. I saw her at your excellent training session, she´s better than before. Let her play."

"YES!" Ginny yelled and danced infront of the fire.

"Hey Hey Hey. It doesn´t mean I´ll let you!" Harry said and laughed when she stopped shortly. "I´ll think about it, if that´s alright."

"Of course, I just wanted to let you know that it might be a perfect timing. Well, have a great evening and see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mo." The two said when he dissappeared.

"Please Harry. Please, please, please, please,…" she said but was stopped when he put his hand over her mouth. "Hmmhmhmhmh" she mumbled something he couldn´t make out.

"What did you just say?" he wanted to know and took his hand away.

"I just said that I want to go to bed know, so would you please leave now." She said and took the blanket.

"Sorry, I´ll leave you now with this comfortable sofa. Good night." He said and stood up. He walked to the hallway, he turned around one last time and saw how she closed her eyes.

Harry woke up from a nightmare. He sat up and saw that his door was open. He looked around. There she was. Ginny sat next to his bed, fast asleep.

"Gin?" he woke her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry?" she said and yawned. "I heard that you had a nightmare, so I had no other choice but sit by you."

"But it´s it cold down there?"

"Yes, very much."

* * *

That must be it for today, I have a history exam tomorrow and I still have to study a bit. Stupid World War I. Too much information for me to keep in my brain.

Thank you for you reviews and I hope you continue reading.

NeSs


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am. Still alive after a very hard day. History was ok, had a lot of help from my friend who sad about 1m away from me and one a bit infront of me. Thanks a lot Karsten and Natascha!

I´m really bored right now, because I can´t do anything at all. Not even move, because some idiot ran into me today, when we played soccer. I´m not in a good mood today, but maybe when I wish this chapter.

NeSs

* * *

"Want another blanket?" he asked and yawned.

"Git." Ginny said and stood up to leave.

"No Gin, don´t leave. Come here, I didn´t mean it like that I´m sorry." He said and made space for her. "Why did you even come here?"

Ginny first didn´t move, but then sat down next to him. "I heard you scream my name. What was your dream about?" she wanted to know.

"Just some after affects from the battle, when you lay there with everyone and I thought you were dead. Those images won´t leave me alone."

"Me too. There is always the one nightmare from my first year at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle, the diary and the snake." Ginny said and blushed when she feld that Harry was so close by. She turned a bit away from him, so he wouldn´t see her red face. "I better go back, only in a few hours I´ve to stand up." She tried to look at him but he was already fast asleep. "Always the same." But before she could stand and up and leave, he had his arm slung around her waist. "Great, that´s what I always wanted." Ginny mumbled and layed down herself, trying to get a bit of sleep.

The next morning, was Harry the first to wake up. Before he evenopen his eyes, he heard a small breathing next to him. Oh god, what did I do last night.´ he thought and moved away from her, so that she wouldn´t notice him. I better let her sleep for a while.´

Ten minutes later he came back. "GINNY! WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!" he yelled and shook her awake.

"What?" she asked still asleep. "WE DID WHAT?" she yelled at him.

"We overslept, we have 10 minutes to get to the pitch in time. Hurry up."

They made a run for the bathroom. Ginny made it first so Harry decided to forget the bathroom and headed to his room to put some clothes on. Ginny ran out of the bathroom and made a run for the fire place and vanished, right before Harry.

Finally on the pitch.

"Where were you two?" Angelina asked. "We were worried."

"Sorry, but we overslept a bit. Harry hasn´t got an alarmclock or anything like that." Ginny said and ran to the changing rooms to get ready.

"We´ve got a great coach there, haven´t we?" someone asked and Harry glared at her.

"Go get ready, I expect you want to win, or did I get you wrong?" he asked and chooed them away. "Good luck to you all."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really don´t have anymore time right now, but I promise you I´ll try to make one of the others longer. I promise!

Ness


	12. Chapter 12

For over an hour now the Chudley Cannons tried to defeat the other team. The Quaffle was mostly in the middle of the pitch, both teams had the same score, it was all up to the seekers, but neither of them had seen the Snitch yet.

"There goes Ginny Weasley again. She has the Quaffle, but does she has the power to score?" the commentator said.

Harry looked up to other side of the pitch, he hoped that his team would win. It wouldn´t be so bad if they lost by a few points, because it would be a great start for him as their coach.

"SHE SCORED! The Chudley Cannons are in the lead." The fans yelled in happiness.

Please let them win.´ Harry thought and closed his eyes, when he saw that his seeker made a fall. Please let them win!´

"HES GOT THE SNITCH!" the commentator said and everyone in the stadium was quiet. "After that little match between the two seekers, the seeker from THE CANNONS got what he wanted and has ended this match."

"YES!" Harry yelled and waited for his team at the ground. "Great game, Angelina. Good catch, Peter." Harry told them when they made it down. "But you Gin!"

"What? I made enough goals, didn´t I?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"You made more than I wanted, you were great." He said and hugged her.

"Do you feel ok? Should I call a healer?" she asked worriedly and touched his head with her hand. "You feel normal."

"That's because I am, I couldn´t feel any better. My team just won the match, and even the first match with me as the coach."

When he made it to the changing rooms, he was greeted by happy shouts. Which made his smile even bigger.

"To our new coach!" Angelina said and held up her glass of wine into the air.

"To Harry." Everyone drank on him and he almost laughed when he saw that Fred and George tried to get to the buffett. Harry and the Chudley Cannons were at his favorite place. The muggle chinese food palace. And Harry knew that the twins would try to appear there.

"Ginny? Your brothers are here." He whispert into her ear. She first jumped a bit, but when she saw her twin brothers it made get this look in her eyes, which ment payback, for all the times they annoyed her.

"What to play a joke on them?" she whispert back and grinned at him.

"How?"

"Just follow my lead. But it would be better if we go a bit further away from the party." She whispert and took his hand in hers.

Fred and George were hidden behind the food. When George notice two very fimiliar faces leave, he hit his brother behind the head to get his attention. "Hey, what do you think they are up to?"

"Don´t ask me, but it would be better if we follow them." They nodded and crawled from table to table. The people who sat at those tables were shocked about their behavoir and just shook their heads.

Harry and Ginny were therewhile on the way outside. "Do they still follow us?" Ginny asked and Harry turned around a bit to look.

"Yeah, they just let a glass fall." He answered.

"That´s good, leaves us more time. Come on now." Ginny said and opened the door. "Listen, you know how my brothers get everytime I come home with a guy, or when you come with a a new girl. How about we just act like we´re together. That would be one way to figure out what they do to those other girls."

Harry first didn´t know what to say, he just stared at her. Then he thought about it. It could be one way to get closer to Ginny, but her brothers would hit him to pulp. If she didn´t do to him first. What has he got to loose. "OK, let´s do it!" he said, right at that moment the twins appeared behind a trash bin.

"There they are, what now?" she whispered.

"It was your idea, why do you ask me?"

"Because when you think about it, it could have been your idea and not mine, you saw those two first."

Harry did the first thing that came to his mind. He bent down and her kissed her, only on the cheek, but it was a good start. Ginny thought.

"POTTER! You are going to die tonight.!" The twins yelled and Harry made a jump behind Ginny, taking her as his protection.

"What´ve I been thinking, for ever thinking that Harry Potter was brave?" Ginny said dramaticly.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, … hello Fred, George. How do you do?" he asked and looked them straight in the eye.

"Don´t play dumb on us. We saw you." They said and crossed their arms, all at the same time.

"Bu… But it was just a kiss on the cheek!" he protested.

"JUST?" George said and looked at his brother shocked. "And next time it´s more!"

"You´re not different to any other guy, Potter: Now move away from our sister."

"Is that what you are afraid of? Something more than a kiss on the cheek?" Ginny asked and looked evilish at her brothers. "What do you think about this than?"

Ginny took hold of Harrys jecket and brought him down to her height and kissed him right there and then on the mouth. The eyes of the twins were so big, that you could have parked a car in them.

* * *

That has to be enough for today, I´m really tired and just want a pillow under my head. So if you review I won´t be mad at you!

Thank you

Vanessa


	13. Chapter 13

I see you like the story so far, which is really great, because I really like to continue it.

NeSs

* * *

´Oh my god. I´m not kissing Harry now, am I?´ Ginny thought, feared that if she might open her eyes, everything would turn out to be a dream. And she didn´t want that to happen.

"Potter, you´re going to die today!" Fred said and moved closer to Harry. But he wasn´t even aware of that.

´If we don´t stop now, I´m going to be a dead man within ten seconds.´he thought and tried to move away from her but his other half rejected that order and stayed.

When they finally let go of the other, they turned around so that the other wouldn´t see their blushes. Fred and George were almost at Harrys neck, if there weren´t so many people watching them at the moment. So the twins just shot one last glare at him and walked away. Ginny couldn´t hold her laughter anymore, she got tears in her eyes because of her laughing. Harry just glared at her and went to walk inside again.

"Harry, stop!" she said and held him outside. "I´m really sorry, but I really wanted to shock them. Didn´t you see their eyes! They were as big as the lights of the Knightbus. They really believed us."

"And why are you laughing than?" he wanted to know.

"Well, because you looked so damn afraid. You looked like Voldemort raised from the dead. It was so funny." She begann to laugh again, stopped when he moved closer to her with a look in his eyes that could destroy walls. "Bu.. But I´m sorry and I´ll help you stay alive against my six brothers and my father, deal?"

"What do you mean six? I thought Percy didn´t care about the family."

"He doesn´t but everytime I turn up with a boyfriend he´s there."

"And you will really protect me from them?" Harry was asking her and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Yes, I promise." She said and they shook hands. "But you have to agree their faces were priceless!"

"Yeah they were." He grinned at her. ´And that kiss, too.´ he thought and blushed a bit.

"There you are. We were looking for you two everywhere." A voice said behind them, which turned out to be the voice of Angelina. She stood in the doorway, looking at them.

"Yeah, we had a nice talk with the twins, they were here a moment ago. But they had a really urgent meeting they had to attend to." Ginny said and made her way inside.

"Yeah right. Do you come in now? I mean, we all want to see the coach with his new girlfriend dance." She said and pointed to the window, where every team member stood with their thumbs up.

"No Angelina it wasn´t what it looked like, we just wanted to…" Ginny said and but she couldn´t finish her sentence, because she didn´t know what to say.

"… catch some fresh air and have a snog before we would come in and beat you all at the dancing floor." Harry finished her sentence and looked over to her.

"What?" Ginny asked and her eyes were as wide as the ones from the twins moments ago.

"How long has this been going?" Angelina wanted to know from Ginny.

"Not so long, we didn´t want to tell everyone about this, but now it´s out in the open isn´t it, Gin?" Harry answered. She could see from his eyes that he wanted to get back at her. But two could play that game.

"Of course." She answered. She would get him for that, she just would have to wait for the perfect moment.

"And you didn´t tell us? We wanted to play matchmakers, if you wouldn´t confess your feelings till tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny turned red. The whole team wanted them together and now they had to pretend that they were. If that doesn´t turn out to be a total disaster.

"Now come on in."

Harry and Ginny were in for their biggest adventure of their lives, they just don´t know it yet.

* * *

I have to go, I hope you liked it and I´ll try to continue as fast as possible. Now, I have to watch some soccer or I´ll go crazy over here.

See ya

NeSs :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Here I am. Didn´t really miss me, huh? It´s ok I can handle it. I have three brothers who annoy me every second of the day, you know. BUT I´m really glad you liked my last chapter.

OK, I´m writing this chapter while I´m on a sugar high, it´s really bad. After. Every. Dot. I. Jump. Up. And. Run. Around. In. Circles. No just kidding. I´m just in a really good mood today that's all.

Alright, I´ll shut up now and write the story.

Ness

* * *

When Harry and Ginny made their way inside to the croud, they all began to clap. Ginny jumped a little but began to smile when she knew why they clapped.

"You know we wanted to get you together, but now you took us all the fun." Someone from the back said.

"…. Sorry?" Harry said and looked confused. Ginny did the same.

The party was longer than they thought. At 11 o´clock they had to leave the place they were staying at and left for Harrys. When Harry opened the door to his apartment, the whole team made his way to the kitchen for some drinks. Only him and Ginny were left in the entrance hall.

"We´re in big trouble you know." Harry said and Ginny nodded. "Not only do Fred and George know, by now the whole family knows. Tomorrow will be a report in it because someone from the team won´t keep there mouth shut. But you know what? At this moment, I really don´t care."

Ginny laughed. "I know what you mean." She heard a loud crash from the kitchen, but didn´t leave to see what it was. "Our team finally won and everyone is happy." The two of them made their way to the others, who had robbed the fridge from all its drinks. Someone was lying on the kitchen table. Probably fast asleep. No one cared, not even when another one was jumping on the sofa. The party was a blast, but they all would be in tomorrow with a hangover.

The next morning, Ginny woke up by a empty bottle rolling against the kitchen door. She must have fallen asleep last night or very early this morning. She looked over to the clock. It said 12 o´clock.

"Oh god, I late. AGAIN!" she yelled and jumped up. She ran through the apartment to search for her shoes. When she saw that Peter the seeker of their team, had got them under himself. "Come on Peter, get up and give me bloody shoes."

"Language young lady." Someone said behind her, when she turned around she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Hello Daddy, what are you doing here?" she wanted to know and took her shoes from Peter who awoke with a start and looked confused around the room.

"Daddy?" he asked and looked around but only saw Mr Weasley. "Oh not my daddy. OK bye." He said and fell asleep again.

"Ginny, why didn´t you come home last night, your mother and I were worried sick about you." Mr Weasley wanted to know.

"Dad, I´m old enough." She said and put her shoes on. "And didn´t Fred and George tell you where I was?"

"They did, but when I wanted to check on you, you lot were gone."

"Not so loud. I have a terrible headache and I just want my bed." Ginny said and walked over to the fireplace. Mr Weasley just looked at her. "What?" she wanted to know."

"Not saying goodbye to Harry, are you?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Isn´t he your boyfriend?" Then it made CLICK in Ginnys head.

"Oh, I forgot you knew." She lied and walked over to Harry, she hoped that he was awake. "Harry?"

Nothing.

"Harry? Come on wake up!" she said again. This time there came a protest and she rolled her eyes.

"Coming Ginny?" her father asked.

"Be there in a minute." She said and tried to wake Harry again. "Harry wake up or I´m going to hex you."

"I´m awake." He said and sat up. "Ginny? What do you want?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again and moved closer to him so that she could whisper into his ear. "My dad is standing right there by the fireplace and he thinks you're my boyfriend, what do we do?"

"The same thing we did with Fred and George?" he asked dumbly.

"I know that I´m irresistible, but we can´t do that infront of my dad." She said with a grin. He turned a very dark shape of red and looked over to Mr Weasley, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Then a kiss on the cheek, maybe?" he suggested.

"Alright then." She said gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to her dad. When they vanished through the fireplace, Harry fell back to the floor and fell asleep again.

* * *

This is it, I have to write the fairytale ´the little red riding hood´ for my english homework and in german, too. "oh granma what big ears you have!"…Arggg

I´m happy.Because tomorrow is Friday.

NeSs


	15. Chapter 15

This stupid fairytale of Little red riding hood got me into a stupid situation. :-P

Well I´m going to continue.

NeSs

* * *

Hours after Ginny left, the rest of the team finally woke up. Last was Harry, who woke up by a loud crash in the hallway. He sat up and looked around confused.

"Ah, finally awake I see." Angelina said who said on the chair next to the table. "We kind of woke up at the same time. Most of them are already gone. Like Ginny and Peter, oh.. and that guy who got himself stuck in the toilet, too."

"Good. Now I need something to eat. How many are still here?" Harry wanted to know and stood up.

"Well, I think five to six people. But i´m not really sure." Angelina answered and stood up herself. "I will check if everyone is alright and then I´ll go home myself."

"Thank you." he yawned and walked into the kitchen. "Stupid headache."

After Angelina went around Harrys apartment looking for the people who were left. All of them were looking for their stuff, they had lost. Harry ended up making breakfast for five people, who weren´t so happy about eating something Harry had made.

After he showered and cleaned up his place he went over to the Burrow. Nobody was in sight.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he yelled. Still nothing. Then he turned around, sensing that someone was behind him.

"Hello Harry!"

"Oh, hi Fred." Harry got scared.

"I told you we are going to get you." That was George, who appeared next to his twin.

"Yeah, I heard you." Harry moved backwards, till he bumbed into someone. He turned around. "Hi Charlie. Back so early?"

"Always. This is about our sister isn´t it?" Charlie looked at him and Harry nodded. "There is your answer."

"Look guys, isn´t there anyway we can talk about this?" Harry asked and was now in the middle of four Weasley brothers. Bill had just appeared and Harry knew that it wouldn´t take long till Ron was there too.

"Just answer a few questions and you are free to go." George said and there was another Weasley.

"O..OK."

"Number one: What feelings do you have for our ONLY sister?"

"What?"

"Don´t play dumb Harry, you heard me." Bill said and moved closer to him, while Harry backed up.

"I...I like her." he answered truthfully.

"I said don´t play dumb!"

Harry jumped a bit. "What have I done now?"

Ginny was standing next to the livingroom door. She tried to hide her laughter. It was always the same with her brothers. They always asked the same questions, it was like a dialog they knew by heart.

"Tell us!" Ron shouted.

"Don´t be to hard on him Ron. He´s going to pee himself, if he hasn´t done that already. But Harry you have to ANSWER now or we will have to get the answer out of you ourselves." Charlie said and grinned.

"Is there even a right answer?" asked Harry.

"Of course there is, you just have to find out yourself."

Great, either I´ll get beat up or I answer right. But what is the right answer?´

Ginny couldn´t stop her laughter anymore. She walked into the room and stood beside Harry.

"It´s so easy. Guys, why do you have to do that to Harry?" she asked.

"Because we do that to every guy you go out with." George answered and grinned.

"How nice. Now, would you be so kind and let Harry go?" she asked her brothers.

"First we want to hear his answer!" Bill said and crossed his arms.

"If you really want to hear it! Come on Harry tell them, what do you feel for me."

"I...I..." Harry began but could only stare at the ground. "I ...I think ..I love her."

"YOU WHAT?" Ginny asked loudly.

"Jackpot. The right answer, finally someone gets it. Have fun with her Harry." the six said and left.

"You what?" Ginny asked again and looked at her.

* * *

That´s it for today, hope you liked it. Next time there will be a much longer chapter.

NeSs


	16. Chapter 16

I could be really mean today and write this chapter in german or french. Lol But you are in Luck! I´m in a good mood today. 

Just kidding.

NeSs

* * *

"You what, Harry?" Ginny was shocked.

"I…I…" Harry tried but not even a word came out of his mouth.

"Spit it out Potter!" Ginny was getting mad, she wanted to know what he ment when he said that he loved her. She didn´t want to get her hopes up.

"Gin, I… please just listen to me." He said and sat down and looked on the table. "I… really had a good time when we pranked the twins, but I think it did something to me."

"What?" she stuttered and sat down next to him.

"I think it made me realize that I do… care for you. More than a brother or a friend." He said and looked into her eyes. But Ginny wasn´t looking back.

"Harry, please don´t lie to me!" Ginny whispert and was almost in tears.

"I´m not lying! Look, I would do everything to prove it to you, but I don´t know how." Harry kneeled down. "You have to believe me." It´s like the times when one of my brothers done something and they try to get to my mom.

"Would you mind and leave me alone?" Ginny asked and stood up to leave, but Harry took hold of her hand.

"No." he said and looked into her eyes. "I didn´t lie." He bent down and kissed her. Ginny was shocked, she forgot everything that had happened a few moments ago.

"There you are,…" Mrs Weasley said but smiled when she saw her daughter in the arms of her first love. "Sorry, I didn´t want to interrupt you."

"No mum, it´s ok. I just wanted to go upstairs." Ginny told her mother and ran up to her room. It was time that she got her own apartment, where she could be all by herself and no one could annoy her with some little thing.

She fell down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"Gin?" someone asked. She turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Go away." She said and looked into her pillow again, she didn´t want to see him.

"Please hear me out." Harry said and closed the door. "I know that it wasn´t prove enough, but I really do love you Gin. You´re funny, you´re charming and you´re beautiful." He told her and took her hand.

"Really?" she asked and looked into his eyes and he smiled. She smiled too when she saw him nod. She stood up and hugged him. Harry was glad that everything´s ok now.

"I´m glad you believe me!" he whispered and smiled into her shoulder.

"Can I get out of training now?" she asked with her fingers crossed.

"You wish, you´ll get a harder training than the others." He answered and laughed.

"Great. I can´t wait."

That evening everyone was glad that Harry and Ginny finally got together.

"No more stupid questioning for us!" Fred leant back and took a deep breath.

"Only one more time, dear brother of mine." George said and looked at that point to his sister. "Our favourite sister isn´t finished yet."

Ginny began to cough and glared at her brothers. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, just that we have to test the new girlfriend of our mate, even if she is our favourite sister."

"I´m your only sister." She said.

"So? Still our favourite. How about the day after tomorrow in our shop?"

"For what?"

"For your test. Be there at 12 o´clock, not a minute later. Mum, it was delicious, but we are sorry to say that we have to go." George said and he and his twin brother vanished from the table.

"Always working, those two. I still wonder where they got that money." Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes.

Harry who listened began to cough at that statement. "Maybe they just had luck."

"You´re right, every member of this family had luck since you became one of the family, Harry." Mr Weasley hit Harrys shoulder lightly.

"I think so." He said and looked around the table. There was Ron, who saved by Harry so many times. Mr Weasley, when he got attacked by Nagini in his fifth year. Mrs Weasley got 1000 Gallons from the Daily Prophet, for answering household questions, for mothers with many kids. Charlie got a new dragon, Norbert, to watch out for. Bill got to know Fleur better, only because Harry was a champion at the Tournament. Percy, got a better job because of him. And Ginny, got saved by him and was now his girlfriend.

"Well it´s time for us to go too, we have to go look for a house tomorrow." Ron said and he and Hermione stood up and went through the fire in the living room.

"Well, if everybody else is going, we better leave too." Bill said.

"Ah, everybody is leaving. It was so nice. Too bad. Anyone else?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yeah, me." Harry said. "I have to make a schedule for the team. Even though they won, they are a bit slow. Don´t you think?"

"We´re not slow!" Ginny protested.

"Go ahead and think whatever you want, but you´re next training is tomorrow evening. Good bye." He said, hugged Mrs Weasley and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow."

Ginny didn´t say anything, just glared at him. Harry vanished and now only Ginny and Charlie remained with their parents.

"You´re happy, aren´t you?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, but if he does something to my training schedule, he´s going to wish he was never born. I had to work for it."

"Yeah right. You just gave Mo mum´s cake and he was alright with it." Charlie said and grinned.

"How do you know?" she wanted to know.

"That´s easy. He told me."

"Ah man. That´s not going to work with Harry."

"You have a better weapon." Her mother said and smiled at her daughter.

"Mum!" Ginny said and blushed madly.

* * *

OK, I hope you liked it. On Wednesday I´ll have Christmas holidays, so I´ll update faster. Maybe the next chapter will be ready on Thursday.

I want to thank you all for the reviews and I hope you´ll continue with them.

NeSs


	17. Chapter 17

It´s been a week since Ginny last seen the twins. That day she had to go through the test, they wanted to ask her everything about her feelings for Harry, about the life of the two of them, but she refused to tell them, not even when they promised her to never annoy her again.

Flashback

"First one to finish the test, right twin of mine?" George asked his brother after an hour.

"Right you are George and I´m glad that she is our sister and not some other girl who just wants to date him for the fame."

"That´s all you wanted to know? What the ... why didn´t you just ask?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Where is the fun in that?" the two asked and dissappeared.

"I´m going to show those two one day what it´s like to be tested by them."

End Flashback

No she is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper that Harry had brought her that morning.

'Ginny Weasley the best chaser in the league, is there anything that could stop her?'

"Yeah Weasley twins could stop me!" she mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself again? Maybe I should go to St. Mungos with you to get you checked. I´m worried about you?" Harry said, who turned up behind her.

"Harry! What are you doing here so early, I thought that you would come in a few hours."

"What? If you don´t want me here I can go again." he told her but she shook her head and hugged him.

"How was your day, was it fun in Italy?"

"It was nice, but not any fun without you there of course. What did you do today?" Harry sat down at the table and looked into the paper. "The best chaser in the league? Weird I don´t even know this Ginny Weasley, do you?"

"Really funny, but for your information, I was sleeping the whole day and I feel great AND yes I know Ginny Weasley, even better than you will ever know."

"Oh?" Harry asked her and looked into her eyes.

"Well I don´t know, first you have to get to know her." she answered him. "Oh and Remus called me a few minutes before you came, told me something about a mission you might have to do next month, is that true? I thought you stopped being an Auror."

"That might be, but I still help the Order everywhere I can. But don´t worry it will be just a few days. Dumbledore sends me to the States, there is someone who needs some information for the next meeting, but thats all I know."

"Only a few days? So there is not going to be any trainings session?" Ginny grinned, she looked like she wanted to jump up and dance around.

"Oh there is going to be a trainings session, I have an old friend who might know how to train you the right way. Maybe you know him from school. Oliver Wood."

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled, she couldn´t believe it. Oliver Wood trained and flew for the best team in Europe and now he was going to train the worst team in Europe. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Easy, I just said that I need help with Quidditch and he was okay with it." Harry said and smiled at his girlfriend.

* * *

That has to be it for today. It´s already 0:23 and I´m really tired, but I hope the chapter is ok, after such a long absence. 

Please review!

Ness


	18. Chapter 18

The reason why I didn´t update sooner is that I finish school in sommer and till then I have to get through my whole schoolwork, but at the moment I havemy easter holidays and if you´re lucky I´ll update a few times in the next three weeks, maybe even finish it.

Ness

* * *

It was five o´clock in the morning and again Harry trained his team. This time he wanted them to run through the fields near the stadium, and everybody but him weren´t so excited about it. 

"Where do you want us to run to Harry? If we run any further we´ll land at the northsea, do you want us to swim from there to France?" Angelina asked while they were taking a brake. "My drink is empty, Ginny can I have a drink from you?"

Ginny nodded and threw her the bottle, but she hit her on the arm. "Hey, I thought you´re a chaser, how come you can´t throw a water bottle?"

"Well, that's because I just ran miles and miles and I don´t know when our stupid coach is going to leave us alone." Ginny explained and fell flat on the ground.

"Thank you for the comment Gin!" Harry said and stood up. "Ready Team? Now lets get moving, we only made it half the way."

"What?" someone asked. "Ginny talk to your boyfriend about how he treats your friends."

"Sure," she answered and looked at Harry, who was looking at her. "You heard it, lets talk."

"Alright, you can walk slowly ahead of us, you have to keep moving." Except for the angry looks he got, he felt great. This team wasn´t going to lose anymore.

"Harry you know how much we like you, but don´t you think we ran enough for today?" Ginny looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Stop doing that, you know I can´t stand it when you look at me like that." Harry said and tried to look away, bit it didn´t work because Ginny hugged him and kissed his neck. "Please Ginny stop, they are watching us."

"So? Is it working?" she wanted to know and stopped for a moment. Harry nodded and Ginny looked over to the team. "Have a nice day or have a nice sleep, see you tomorrow." She said and saw some people disappear and others fly with their brooms. Left were only her and Harry.

"And what are we going to do now?" Harry asked and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, we could a go back to sleep, b get something to eat or c just stay here and never leave." Ginny said her possibilities. "You can choose I don´t mind."

Harry began to laugh and took her by the waist and together they disappeared only arriving seconds after at Harrys flat. "Here we are, sit down and wait till I´m ready with breakfast."

"No no, stay here." She said holding out her hand to him, which he held gently before he began to tickle her. "If that´s what you want, no problem." He grinned.

"Harry please stop, my body hurts. Can we just sit here and relax?"

"I heard that your mum wants us to come to dinner tonight, your dad has something to tell us, do you know what it´s about?"

Ginny couldn´t answer because she was already fast asleep on the sofa next to Harry. He smiled a bit, before he sat up and carried her to his room.

"Some kind of déjà vu." He mumbled when he left the room to make himself something to eat. Before he even had the time to eat someone called him over the fire.

"Harry?" It was Dumbledore. He looked tired and old. "Ah there you are, you have to leave for the mission today. I´m sorry but it´s really important that you leave as soon as possible, here is the address where you´ll meet an old man who will show to the headquarter. Good luck!" Then he was gone.

"Great just great." Harry cursed and threw his sandwich on his plate. "Accio paper and pen."

_Dear Gin,_

_I´m sorry to tell you that I have left for the mission right now. Dumbledore said something about an emergency. I´ll be back in a few days, don´t worry I´ll be fine._

_Could you take care of Hedwig?_

_Love Harry_

_P.S. You should do something about your snoring._

Then he left, but not before he kissed Ginny and pulled a blanket over her.

* * *

That has to be it, I hope you liked it. Please review 

Ness


	19. Chapter 19

I´m sorry that this update is a bit late, but had a nasty flu all week and my mum didn´t let me use the computer. Well now I´m here and have nothing better to do but continue.

Ness

* * *

"Dear Ginny, I´m sorry to tell you that…" Ginny couldn´t read much further, because she noticed her morning coffee was spilled all over her jeans. "HARRY! That git isn´t going to be happy when he comes back to his apartment."

That morning Ginny woke up with a smile on her face, for the first time in probably a week, then she noticed an empty bedside beside her and thought that maybe Harry was making breakfast, but that wasn´t the case. Instead of a lovely made breakfast table she found a note from Harry that said that he wouldn´t return in a few days.

"I have to ask Hermione which colour is better for Harrys livingroom. Pink or violet. This is going to be a hard to figure out. Maybe even yellow?" Ginny thought to herself, grinning at the thought of Harrys face when he came back. "Oh and that portrait over the fire place has to go!"

While Ginny was making plans to ruin Harrys apartment, Harry was trying to concentrate on a difficult piece of paper. Dumbledore must have thought it must be funny to give Harry instructions in an other language. Everything he needed to know was written in german, if it wasn´t Sunday he would´ve gone into a library.

"Dumbledore that … " he cursed.

"You should wash your mouth with soap for using such a harsh language." Somebody behind him said and he turned around facing an older man in a cloak.

"I´m sorry, but I´m a bit annoyed." Harry explained and waved with the piece of paper.

"And what has the great Dumbledore to do with it? He is after all a good person and you curse him." The man sat down on a bench next to where Harry was sitting. "Such a lovely day, isn´t it?"

Harry ignored the man completely now. He wanted to know what was written on that piece of paper and not what the man thought of the weather. Then he had an idea.

"Excuse me, but do you speak german?" he wanted to know.

"Well of course I do, after all I was born there. Why do you ask?" Harry began to smile, finally he found a way to get started.

"Could you read me this letter please? I can´t understand any of it."

"Of course. …Oh you´re Harry Potter?"

"…Yes…"

"Why didn´t you say so? Dumbledore told me to lead you to the headquarters."

"What?" Harry almost yelled in disbelieve. The one person he was searching for found him in the end. "And what does that on the paper mean?"

"A reminder. It says: Harry remember that the person you have to find is an old annoying bat… WHAT! Dumbledore that…"

"Now who has to wash his mouth with soap, huh?" Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "OK, where to now, oh, by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Heinz Bäcker, you can call me Heinz." He too stood up and led Harry to the headquarter.

Back to Ginny who was now talking to Hermione over the floo.

"Come on Hermione, just tell me pink, violet or yellow?" Ginny asked and almost jumped through the fire.

"Alright alright. Why don´t you take all three?" Hermione suggested.

"You´re a genius! I could hug you right now, but I would just burn my face again." Ginny grinned. "Do you want a portrait of some old wizard? Maybe he is fun to talk to?"

"No thank you, keep him or give him Harry!" Hermione shook her head.

"That's why I asked. That portrait belongs to Harry and I want to hide it somewhere, but I can´t find the perfect place."

"Well have fun searching then. I have to go, sorry but I have a friend coming over." Hermione said and said her goodbye.

"Alright. Back to work then." Ginny said and sat down on the sofa. "But where should I begin?"

Back to the Headquarters some where in the states, Harry was sitting on a small chair, probably made for children.

"Aren´t there any other chairs I can sit on?" he asked but no one noticed him. "Hello?" Still nobody looked at him. "What´s the point in sitting on small chairs and ignoring eachother?" he thought to himself and made a mental note to remind himself, that next time Dumbledore should leave for the meetings himself. Then he began to move on this chair, almost touching the ground.

"Please sit quiet Mr. Potter!" someone said, but Harry could see who it was but he did as he was told. Then he began to think about Ginny, who was probably very mad at him right now, and was now doing something for revenge.

"Alright now. Let´s begin with this meeting." Somebody said and Harry was sitting straight in his chair. "Even when it´s only to take five minutes. I must inform you that this is very important…." Harry was getting really nervous. "…Deatheaters…" Harry got big eyes. "Deatheaters attacked the chocolate industry where they make the chocolate frogs." Harry fell from his chair.

"WHAT! That´s why I´m here?" he asked and was now standing up.

"Of course, after years and years chocolate frogs got more important for sending messages through the country and now they´ve been stolen."

"What have I got myself into?" Harry asked himself and hit his head on the table.

* * *

Alright now, that's it. I hope you liked it and I really hope you review. Thank you and good night!

NeSs


End file.
